Things I Couldn't Do
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Felix is thinking about all the things he can't do for Tamora for he is short. And Tammy shows him all the things she couldn't do with him if he wasn't short. pure fluff enjoy and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

Things I Couldn't Do

It was another cool evening night as Fix-It Felix Jr. and his wife Tamora Jean Calhoun was on their way home. They just had a quick meal with their friends Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope at Tappers. Soon it was getting late and Felix suggested they go on home. Tamora was more than happy to agree for tomorrow they had the day off. No kids, no training, and Felix didn't have to fix anything for anyone. She couldn't wait to get home so she could have Felix all to herself tonight and tomorrow.

As they walked they held hands as they walked on down to the trolley. Felix was a little pink for he was old fashioned but Tamora wanted to hold hands with him. Mostly to see him blush for he was cute and to let other game girls know that Felix was hers and off limits. The trolley came and Tamora got in first and grabbed Felix and set him on her lap. Now normally Felix enjoyed this but once just once he wished he could have her sit in his lap.

His Tammy was at least six foot and was well dynamite. He however was a short handy man that barely came up to her knee. During their dinner at Tappers a slow song was played and he saw some couples dancing to the song. Mario was twirling Princess Peach and another girl was pressed up against her boyfriend's chest and Felix knew he could never dance with Tamora like that. He never could twirl her around her hold her close to him.

Whenever they danced she had to pick him up and hold him to her. Which was nice but he wanted to be tall enough just to spin her around. He liked being himself but hated that he was so short. He had to ask Tamora to get things on the top shelf. He had to crane his neck just to kiss her on the cheek. At first it was cute but Felix was in secret self conscious. His Tammy was so beautiful, strong, independent, smart, and brave. What did she see in a short, scrawny handy man that could easily be killed by ducks and had to have her rescue him.

The only time he saved her was in that NesQuik Sand and she had to hit him to do it. When they began dating Tamora apologized over a 100 times till Felix kissed her and said it was okay. She still felt bad about it but was happy he knew she was sorry and wouldn't hold it against her. Now the being rescued part was okay for it meant Tammy loved him enough to come to his aid. But he was told a man had to protect the woman he loved and he worried that he was failing her.

Soon his doubts turned to fear and he was worried that one day Tamora would want a man that could keep her safe that was tall enough to hold her, and not need her to keep saving him. Someone like Brad Scott and Felix was worried that day would come and not even all the nice things he did for her would be enough to change her mind.

"Hey soldier you okay? You are awfully quiet tonight?" Tamora said once they got out of the trolley. They were walking home and Felix had to jump to keep up with her longer strides.

"Huh, oh it is nothing Tammy I am just tired I guess," Felix said meekly. Tamora raised an eyebrow not believing what Felix told her.

"Am I walking too fast I can slow down so you don't have to jump," she told him.

"No, I am fine," he told her. _If I were taller you wouldn't have to slow down_, his mind told him.

"Short stack if you are tired I can carry you," Tamora offered hiding a sly smile. She never told anyone this but whenever she was alone with Felix. She loved to carry him around for it comforted her. To know where he was safely wrapped in her arms where nothing could harm him. That and she could kiss his neck and he wouldn't be able to get away when they had their tickle fights. Seeing Felix's eyes get big and seeing him turn red from laughter made Tamora want to tickle him more. He looked so cute and when his mouth opened wide she could give him those long kisses and hold him down so he couldn't get away.

"No, Tammy I am fine besides we are almost home," Felix told her. She hid her disappointment well but looked away with a sly smile.

_ Yes, Felix we are almost home and soon you will be all mine tonight_, she said happily. She was getting excited and almost couldn't contain her excitement as Felix opened the door. Once they were inside her mischievous side broke loose. Scooping him up in her arms she carried him to their room. Tossing him on the bed she took off his hat and began to kiss him.

He squirmed a bit but soon enjoyed her touch. "I love you Felix," she purred.

"Why?" he asked thinking he thought it instead of saying it.

"What?" Tamora asked for she heard him. Felix looking nervous knowing she heard him and try to pretend he didn't say anything.

"Uh nothing," he said but she wasn't fooled.

"Come on Fix-It don't even try that I heard you now what did you mean by that?" Tamora asked. Her face was getting serious and that was a bad sign for him. Felix tried to think of a way out of this but realized he would have to confess because if he didn't Tamora would just get angry and he hated when she was upset.

"Why do you love me?" he asked looking away from her. Tamora was taken aback by this question unsure what to neither say nor think.

"Are you seriously asking me why I love you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am just a short, scrawny handyman that always gets himself in danger, can't protect you; I can't even twirl you even when we are dancing. Tamora you are strong, beautiful, smart just a dynamite woman so why would you love me?" he asked.

"Felix, where did this come from? You want to know why I love you because you make me feel safe and wanted. Everything you do for me is out of love not to get down my pants," Tamora said. Felix blushed when she said that part. "So, what if you are scrawny I don't care you still had my back when we went to find Wreck-It and when those Cy-Bugs attacked us. If you were truly a wimp you would have run for your life but you stayed for you saw innocent people in trouble. And as for protecting me okay yes I may protect you more but you protect me in other ways. From my nightmares, from my fears of losing the man I love, and no other man stands up to me when I am truly pi-erm angry. Even all my soldiers back away in fear except you. When I was angry and about to do something regrettable you jumped up and grabbed my shoulders and kissed me making me calm down. No one could ever have that affect on me," she told him.

"Okay but I can't do some things for you because I am short," Felix said worriedly. "Sometimes I think you may want someone who is taller and I don't know better looking," he said gently. Tamora rolled her eyes and put her hands on Felix's face bringing his face close to her.

"I would never leave you Felix ever, I love you and I am glad that you are short," she said. Her mischievous side, coming out again and she pinned him to the bed. Using her free hand to undo some buttons on his vest and exposed his bare stomach.

"Tammy what are you doing?" he asked growing nervous.

"Proving a point for if you weren't short I couldn't do this," she said and began to tickle his stomach. He squealed as her smooth fingers moved from his neck down to his belly.

"Tam-ah Tammy sstop it!" Felix begged squirming to get away. Tamora was enjoying herself way too much for Felix was looking so cute. Still she had a point to make and soon moved on to her next point.

"And if you weren't short I couldn't do this," she said and sent kisses along his neck and moving down his stomach. Felix was now a deep red as he tried not to let out a moan but jiminy her kisses felt good. "I also couldn't do this," she said and cradled him in her arms.

He felt so safe and sound as she held him close. "And lastly I couldn't do this," she said and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. His feet kicked in midair as he deepened the kiss. She let go and asked, "Have I convinced you why I love you even if you are short. I love you Felix especially about you being short for you are cuter that way so please don't ever change because I love you just the way you are," she told him.

"I love you too Tammy sorry if I scared you," he said.

"It is okay but never hide stuff like this from me again or you will be punished," she purred giving him a rough kiss.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Oh I forgot to mention there is one last thing I couldn't do if you weren't short," she said slyly.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"This," she said and wrapped him in her arms and cuddled him close to her as they lay on their bed. "I never could hold you like this," she whispered kissing his head. Her fingers stroking his hair and sleep was about to take them.

"And there is one thing I never could do if I was short," Felix said smiling at her.

"What?" she asked looking down at him.

"Look up and see your beautiful eyes," he said blushing. Tamora smiled down at him and kissed his lips.

"Good night Felix, love you," she said holding him tighter.

"Love you Tamora, sweet dreams," he said. As he drifted off to sleep he knew that maybe there were lots of thing he couldn't do since he was short. But there was one thing he could do and that was to love Tamora with all his heart and soul and he didn't need to be tall to do that.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
